philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aksyon
Aksyon (lit. Action) is the flagship news program broadcast by TV5 in the Philippines. It is currently anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo, with special segments hosted by Sarah Geronimo, Neil Ocampo, Tintin Babao, Makata Tawanan and Lourd de Veyra on weekdays, while its weekend edition is anchored by Alex Santos and Maricel Halili. The program is broadcast Weeknights at 6:30 p.m. to 7:00 p.m. (PST), Saturdays at 11:30 p.m. to 12:00 midnight and Sundays at 12:00 midnight to 12:30 a.m. (PST) except for some News5 special programs like News5 Debates and Dokyu5, airs on Sunday. The newscast is simulcasted on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and on radio thru 92.3 News FM in Mega Manila. About the show The newscast is based on News5's slogan "Higit sa Balita, Impormasyon at Kaganapan, Aksyon." which literally means "Beyond the news, information, and events, Action." Aksyon premiered on April 5, 2010 at 9:00 pm with Paolo Bediones and Cheryl Cosim as its first anchors. The news program used a touch screen television called "Aksyon Board". It is also the first local newscast to report via Live-Pack in contrast to the OB Vans used by its competitors. There is also a round-up news update called Aksyon Ngayon anchored by Dindo Flora, Cristina Lazo, and former Tambayan 101.9 DJ Reggie Valdez. On October 25, 2010, Erwin Tulfo of the police-report-and-public-service-segment Aksyon Metro joined the newscast and their time slot was moved from 9:30 pm to 6:00 pm. The same day, the newscast also introduced a new augmented virtuality set and OBB. On November 8, 2010, the newscast began its simulcast on the newly-launched 92.3 News FM. On February 17, 2011, Paolo Bediones left the newscast for Aksyon JournalisMO, leaving Cosim and Tulfo as the main anchors, with Shawn Yao (showbiz and weather) and Makata Tawanan (Makata's Super Bidyo) as segment anchors. The newscast was also given new graphics and new virtual background while starting its simulcast on AksyonTV on February 21, 2011. On June 6, 2011, the newscast added a news desk while updating their graphics and title card. Makata's Super Bidyo, a video features segment, was reformatted with its new name Makatang Gala (The Stray Poet), where Makata Tawanan goes on streets to bring information to its viewers. On July 11, 2011, Aksyon is simulcast worldwide with the launch of Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International while starting to feature news from overseas Filipino communities. On July 18, 2011, Aksyon is simulcast live nationwide along with the rest of the TV5 Kapatid shows. Aksyon in Manila is so popular in the entire Philippines that regional versions in TV5 stations in Baguio, Cebu and Davao were launched the first ever regional versions outside Manila. Aksyon now features news from the regions in the Philippines. On August 8, 2011, More regional editions of Aksyon are premiered in TV5's newly relaunched regional stations among them in Naga, Cagayan de Oro) and Zamboanga. On July 25, 2011, Lourd de Veyra joined the newscast, hosting his weather-and-trivia-segment Weather or Not. On September 5, 2011, the runtime was once again reduced to 30 minutes due to the airing of T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita of which Erwin Tulfo is one of the host alongside his brothers Raffy Tulfo and Ben Tulfo. The same day, a new program segment, Winner Na Life with Christine Bersola-Babao was launched with reports on lifestyle and tips on proper living. On September 28, 2011, News5 announced that Paolo Bediones later returned as the main anchors of Aksyon, they joined Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo on October 3, 2011. The reformat introduced some minor changes to the graphics, title cards, opening billboard, enhanced set design that reflects the "inverted" color scheme and accommodate the augmented virtuality set used throughout the news program. On the same day as the relaunch, popstar princess Sarah Geronimo replaced Shawn Yao as the segment host for Showbiz Aksyon, when Cheryl Cosim was also hosting for Lingkod Kapatid, a public service segment of the newscast similar to Alagang Kapatid, while Lourd De Veyra retained as a weather forecaster and trivia of the day. A five week later after the relaunch, Makata Tawanan later returned as a reinstated humor and features reporter. Another new innovation is the FRONTLINES segment, aired on selected Fridays beginning on October 7, 2011 at the same month as the relaunch that aims to reach to the common people about the issues being raised and broadcast on the newscast. Erwin Tulfo always hosts this weekly segment and goes out into the streets to ask the people about their reactions about the important news of the week. In October 17, 2011, Aksyon launched its weekday text poll, the first in Philippine television news history, where texters can choose to agree or disagree at the current issues being broadcast in the program. The text poll happens from Monday to Thursday, but was soon expanded to Fridays. Before the end of the newscast, the three anchors give their opinions about the result of the text poll, similar to the FRONTLINES segment popularized during the time when Cheri Mercado and Martin Andanar were still part of the anchor team with Erwin Tulfo. Later, new segments like CNN: Commentary ni Neil, Neil Ocampo always new segment host and Rescue5, Paolo Bediones always host this segment goes to rescue command center, an office News5 dedicates to receiving and responding to calls for emergency debuted in Christmas of the same year. On November 7, 2011, the runtime was extended to 1 hour starting at 5:30-6:30pm right after T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita moved to 5:00-5:30pm timeslots and before Wil Time Bigtime. On January 30, 2012, Aksyon moved to 6:00pm-7:00pm timeslots at the same ratings in order for the latter show to compete with ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol and GMA’s 24 Oras at 6:30pm timeslots which based on the Neilsen Media Research and the show gained longer time now it will be after Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo at 5:30pm-6:00pm and before Will Time Bigtime at 7:00pm-9:00pm. The result on updating their new graphics, new opening billboard and title card while added a news desk as Cosim and Tulfo went to sit-in anchors while Bediones when to stand-in anchors. Aksyon also introduced their new main website alongside Facebook and Twitter pagers. On February 6, 2012, Aksyon divided into two parts, Metro Aksyon focuses to police reports around Metro Manila, and Rodolfo Jun Sabayton hosted "Anong Problema Mo", and the remaining 30 minutes is the national and other news. Weekend editions Aksyon's weekend edition, then called as Aksyon Weekend, premiered on April 10, 2010 at 5:00 pm. Co-anchoring the weekend edition were Cheri Mercado, Jove Francisco and Martin Andanar, all final anchors of Aksyon's predecessor, TEN: The Evening News. Mercado, being pregnant when the weekend edition first aired, was replaced by Maricel Halili in early August 2010. The weekend edition was moved to late nights on October 10, 2010 to make way for the pilot episodes of Willing Willie. Being absent on his last five weeks, Andanar was pulled out of the newscast to anchor the late-night newscast Aksyon JournalisMO on October 24, 2010. On October 30, 2010, Andanar was replaced on Aksyon's weekend edition by his co-host on the weekday morning program Sapul sa Singko, Atty. Mike Templo. He joined Halili and Francisco, who remained in the weekend newscast although he was also assigned to the late night newscast. The weekend edition was split into Aksyon Sabado and Aksyon Linggo. On October 8, 2011, Templo and Francisco were replaced by Alex Santos who came from ABS-CBN Network, while joined Maricel Halili. In recent editions, a new segment called Kuwentong Obrero'' ''(Workers' Story) is fitted into the newscast, which tackles the Philippines' great labor sector. The weekend edition was also added a news desk on November 26, 2011. Aksyon Sabado covered the 2012 New Year Countdown Special, with Santos and Halili anchoring it from Luneta Park, Manila. This was the second time the newscast covered the New Year Countdown; the first one being at the beginning of 2011. Regional versions Since July 18, 2011, Aksyon regional versions are broadcast on all TV5 owned and operated and affiliate stations nationwide and it pre-empted by T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita. All regional versions air every late afternoon and some have simulcast over Kapatid TV5 (KTV5) and AksyonTV International. 'Luzon' *''Aksyon Ilocandia'' (TV5 Channel 2 Laoag) *''Aksyon Amianan'' (TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union and Tarlac) *''Aksyon Palawan'' (TV5 Channel 2 Puerto Princesa, Palawan) *''Aksyon Pampanga ''(TV5 Channel 40 Pampanga) *''Aksyon Bicolandia'' (TV5 Channel 5 Naga, TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon) *''Aksyon Ibanag'' (TV5 Channel 25 Isabela and TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao) *''Aksyon Katalugan'' (TV5 Channel 24 Batangas) 'Visayas' *''Aksyon Bisaya'' (TV5 Channel 21 Cebu) *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' (TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo) *''Aksyon Negros'' (TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod) *''Aksyon Waray'' (TV5 Channel 4 Tacloban) 'Mindanao' *''Aksyon Chavacano'' (TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga) *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' (TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro) *''Aksyon Caraga'' (TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur) *''Aksyon Dabawenyo'' (TV5 Channel 28 Davao) *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' (TV5 Channel 12 General Santos) *''Aksyon Western Mindanao'' (TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian) Hourly news bulletins Aksyon has hourly news bulletin spin-offs on television and radio. These are: *''Aksyon Alert'' (formerly Aksyon Ngayon), the hourly news bulletin of TV5 airing every day with several anchors in different hours. **''Aksyon Alerto, an hourly regional news update of TV5 Cebu. **Aksyon Alert Davao, an hourly regional news bulletin aired on TV5 Davao. *Aksyon Breaking, AksyonTV's top-of-the-hour news update. It airs the latest news on the hour, with the day's headlines presented before the end of the newscast. After the newscast, global and Asia-Pacific weather conditions are displayed. *Aksyon Weather, the hourly weather bulletin of AksyonTV airing every day in several hours. It is named after the previous weather segment of the early evening newscast. It is also the name of the weather segment of other newscasts aired on TV5 and AksyonTV, except for CNN Konek, Aksyon, Good Morning Club and Andar ng mga Balita. Foreign exchange rates are displayed right after the closing billboard. *Aksyon News Update, the radio news bulletin of Radyo5 92.3 News FM airing every 30 minutes of every day. Aside from latest news, this radio news bulletin also airs reports from Radyo5 News Team. News FM airs ''Aksyon News Alert interrupting an ongoing program when a developing story breaks instead of Aksyon News Update. Anchors 'Weeknight anchors' *Paolo Bediones (2010-2011, 2011-present) *Cheryl Cosim (2010-present) *Erwin Tulfo (2010-present) 'Segment host' *Ferdinand Clemente (a.k.a. Makata Tawanan) - Mga Kwento ni Tawanan anchor (2010-2011, 2011-present) *Neil Ocampo - CNN: Commentary ni Neil anchor (2011-present) *Tintin Babao - Winner Na Life segment host on Monday (2011-present) *Lourd de Veyra - Weather or Not anchor (2011-present) *Sarah Geronimo - Lights, Camera,...Showbiz Aksyon anchor (2011-present) *Rodolfo "Jun" Sabayton - Anong Mroblema Mo? segment host (2012-present) 'Weekend anchors' *Alex Santos (2011-present) *Maricel Halili (2010-present) 'Segment host' *Ferdinand Clemente (a.k.a. Makata Tawanan) - Mga Kwento ni Tawanan anchor (2010-2011, 2011-present) 'Former anchors' *Martin Andanar (2010, weekend edition; currently as an relif anchor for Tulfo) *Shawn Yao (2010-2011, Lights, Camera,...Showbiz Aksyon anchor) *Jove Francisco (2010-2011, weekend edition) *Atty. Mike Templo (2010-2011, weekend edition) *Cheri Mercado (2010, weekend edition; currently as an relif anchor for Cosim) *Paloma Esmeria (2010, Showbiz Aksyon anchor) 'Aksyon Alert/Breaking edition' *Roby Alampay *Marlene Alcaide *Chi Bocobo *Fritzie Cabial *Naomi Dayrit *Cristina Lazo *Carla Lim *Twink Macaraig *Karen Padilla-Tulfo *Roices Naguit-Sibal *Edison Reyes *Trish Roque *Ina Zara 'Aksyon Weather edition' *Lia Cruz *Patricia Fernandez *Ice Martinez *France Noguera *Manu Sandejas *Claudine Trillo *Joseph Ubalde *Marga Vargas *Shawn Yao Segments *Aksyon Metro - Police Reports *Aksyon Abroad - Foreign News *Aksyon Sports - Sports News *Frontlines - Documentary News on Friday *Ronda Aksyon - Fast News *Anong Mroblema Mo? - National News *Weather or Not - Weather Forecast and Trivia of the Day *CNN: Commentary ni Neil - Commentary News *Rescue5 - Rescue Command Center, an office News5 dedicates to receiving and responding to calls for emergency. *Winner Na Life - Consumer & Lifestyle Tips on Tuesday *Kuwentong Obrero - Documentary News' on Weekend' *Lingkod Kapatid - Public Service *Mga Kwento Ni Tawanan - Funniest, Craziest, and Amazing Video Clips Reporters *Bidyo Bandido - Public Service' 'and Investigative Journalism *Lights, Camera... Showbiz Aksyon - Showbiz News See also *AksyonTV - the country's first 24/7 news and general-entertainment channel in Filipino language on free television named after the title of the TV5's flagship newscast. *Aksyon JournalisMO *Pilipinas News *News5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *List of programs broadcast by AksyonTV References External links *Program Site * (under the user name news5aksyon) * (under the user name news5aksyon) ceb:Aksyon! Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine news series